Hybrid
by Ahtomiax
Summary: Her vengeance would come. Many have fallen. Corpses have risen. In a apocalyptic world, Vampires and Humans alike have struggled to survive. Her survival was her priority to complete her task. But this little thing here, this human made her rethink her plans, even just by a little. There was just something about his blue eyes that just drew her in.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any scenes, lines or characters from Twilight or Z-Nation


	2. Chapter 1

She pulled against the chains that shackled her to the wall viciously. She couldn't believe him. Them. Her body was burning so slowly. Oh so slowly. From one point on her neck and it was spreading around her chest. She gritted her teeth against the agony. She did not want to alert anyone. Hearing a low moan made her pause. Her breath came in quicker pants as she tried to yank at the chains. Sweat poured down her face as the sound came closer. The people that claimed to want to protect her left her to this gruesome fate. The world was coming to an end. And they abandoned her. Tears started to pour down her face as a figure limped slowly in the room. She gritted her teeth as it spotted her and tried to move faster. In her head, she thought that she would get her revenge. The chain around her neck kept her from thrashing her head about and she could not climb up wall to keep clear. She was going to die…her revenge against those who wrong her. She was going to robbed of. The figure came at arm's length and she chuckled under her breath.

" _Some birthday..."_ Then she was attacked. And her world went black.

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She looked around and saw all black. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She was full naked and she wondered if she was in hell. A screen suddenly appeared before her and she watched as she was manhandled, dehumanized, chained like a monster and then left behind suddenly. Then one of the creatures come in. It replayed over and over. She couldn't help but growl. Something wrapped around her waist and over her shoulder as it flushed against her back.

 _Give into me…_

 _Let me help you…_

 _Punishment must be served…_

She couldn't see what was it but something else pressed itself against the front of her body. The entity behind her felt icy cold and the one in front felt completely hollow. Dead. Decomposing. They wrapped its arms around her.

 _ **It's time…**_ They spoke together. _**Time for the world to meet its end. For those who wronged you.**_ Her eyes were closed as she embraced them. When they opened her right eye was blood red. Her left eye was discolored. It was silver white.

* * *

A giant glass house was in view. The sun reflected off of the glass and illuminated the messy yard. So much that can happen in a few weeks. Zooming into the house that was overturned, it turned off into the kitchen as another door exploded. A figure flying through was a slightly decaying body with no head attached. Another figure appeared from the dark basement. The small light cast over it. Silver white hair swished, covering their face completely. Torn remains of a blue dress barely hanging on as dark liquid dripped down their body. Both hands were still shackled and the heavy chain clanked against the floor at her feet. The shackle around their neck stayed in place as the smallest chain rested against on their bosom. In their hand, was a disfigured decayed, head being held by the hair on its scalp. With one slight movement, they were gone, the head discarded at the top of the stairs.

 _ **3 years later…**_

She ran. Eyes, ears, and nose all used to track any notion of the Z's she's hunting down. It's been three years since she's been on her own. Three years that she's killed off thousands. And not just z's by themselves but also the kind she is part of. Being half and half of two different creatures had not bothered her. Though it has bothered others. No one knew who she was or what she looked like. She's camouflaged herself since the day she awoke. She's had no one to talk to and she has not spoken since that faithful day. She won't. She will not give anyone the satisfaction of hearing her voice. She's worn the same exact cloak she found as she broke through stores. Stripping down her old self and bringing a new beginning to her life. Ending the apocalypse and anyone or thing that got in her way. A sound of a loud pump made her veer towards where the sound was coming from. Taking a deep breath she can smell the heavy scent of death, decay, gasoline and blood. She could also hear 9 heartbeats. Some humans. She spotted some z's going through an entrance. Under her black cloak, she angled her wrists and grabbed the chains. In one twist, she snapped their heads completely off of their bodies. Never losing pace as she killed off the rest. She spotted some vehicles in front and tilted her head. Her eyes snapped around for the hunters. Immediately her eyes drew up to one particular vehicle as an old man existed and ended a z in a quick manner then proceeded to taunt the other. She stood still and watched for more. After one quick tour of the area, she found four where the pump was still active and two by the large gasoline truck. The last was hidden somewhere in one of the buildings. The start of a car sounded and she looked just to time to see a frightened man drive off, leaving the old one behind.

* * *

Doc cursed under his breath as Murphy drove away, leaving him behind with a group of z's. Sure enough one mistake could cost him his life. Before he could strike, the one in front of him was suddenly on the ground, headless. Then one by one they went down. He turned around to find 10K and call out the number he killed only to be faced with a small figure hidden inside a black cloak. He could tell it was a woman. Her silver white hair, dark washed jeans, and black boots were the only thing he could see. Even with the bright cloudy sky, he could not see her face. A slight clank was heard and he looked down and was surprised to see shackles around her wrist with heavy looking chains hanging off from it and it touched the ground at her feet at an inch, dripping in slightly black blood. A friend or foe? He wanted to know.

"Thank you, miss." Her concealed head nodded. Then she ran forward before he could open his mouth, but it dropped anyway when she leaped up the railings with no problem and ran across with no visual that she was going off balance as she ran. Then her cloak flew open showing her lower body except for head and she swung her wrists, decapitating the z's with ease. He blinked. She must be really strong to be able to take them down in one strike. He wanted to fall back when she did a handstand on the railing without losing momentum and twisted her body around, kicking some heads off.

"God!" He said loudly. He heard some noises and looked around to see some other Z's coming his way.

* * *

Cassandra ran from her past as he chased her down. She knew she had to somehow get rid of him and leave him behind. Or kill him. She cannot go back there. No. She will not go back there. To her nightmare. Never again. She knew things were going to go bad as the ground started shaking so she had stopped the music and ran. With her past chasing her. She used z's to block him as she ran. She ran to a dead end. Then turned around as he cornered her.

Glaring hateful, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Get out of my way, Travis. I don't want to have to kill you."

"That's not going to be a problem." He answered, as he pulled out a Taser. She looked back behind her and thought of her chances before her gaze went back to Travis.

"It's time…to go home sunshine." He cooed. Bile of disgust rose up her throat. As she tried to keep it down, he lunged. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the assault but it never came and she didn't feel Travis on her anymore. Her eyes cracked open and she almost stumbled back as a cloaked figure was holding up Travis in the air by his neck. But what shocked her the most was that that figure was standing perfectly balanced on the railing. Silver white hair quietly swished as Travis's legs violently kicked. She looked at the shackles that smacked into the railing with Travis' movements. The person walked on the railing towards the edge of where she previously was. Travis's eyes widened in horror before they let the hold around his neck go, dropping him. She ran when she heard a vicious squish and ran towards the edge, looking over to see z's go after him. His leg twisted at an odd angle and blood poured from his mouth. She turned to look over the stranger to see…her staring back. She couldn't see her face. Her head tilted before she suddenly turned and walked away. _And she was still on the railing._ She did not make any sounds when she moved. Cassandra ran after her and marveled on how she took down the z's. Heads were rolling. And she did not think it was possible to swing those heavy chains around with ease. But somehow, she made it possible.

* * *

Charles gritted his teeth after he sent Warren and the rest away. Murphy was his top priority now. He had to save him before things went from bad to worse. There was so many z's gathered around the truck. He picked up a random weapon and started swinging, throwing z's away from the car. When he opened the door, Murphy's screams became louder. He punched him and managed to stop the screams. But he could not get the terrified look out of his face. He was still conscious and terrified even though he was just hit.

"They make it seem so easy in the movies," He grumbled as he hit him a couple more times. He dragged Murphy out of the truck and pulled him a few feet before z's started gathering towards them. Before he could swing, they were down. Sans the ones that were starting to come towards them from the pipe they've fallen out of. Some sparking happened and he pulled Murphy away just as the car exploded. An oil covered z was coming towards them. A sling shot object was projectile and penetrated the z's head, exiting through the other side.

"1,062." He heard 10k murmured. Just as he pulled Murphy to run again, the vehicles exploded and the fell to the ground. Everyone else ducted down and looked at the burning debris. 3 more z's walked towards them, their bodies alight. Before they could pull their guns out, they were already down.

* * *

Somewhere in the icy cold, a small man and a dog walked towards the computers and he looked confused as a camera got a shot of fire exploding up and expanding.

"What is that?" He moved closer as he finished giving the wolf some food and squinted at the screen. "Looks like somebody has been playing with matches. What is that? Is that a refinery?" He also spotted a group of survivors.

* * *

Murphy caught his breath and looked up at his companions. "Did you get the gas?" No one answered and he sighed exasperatedly. "Oh great, now who screwed that up?"

Everyone around him gave him a flat look. And he realized that they were blaming him. "Oh." He raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry."

Warren looked around then at Cassandra. "Where's your friend?" Cassandra looked down, her memories flashing to the cloaked women that potentially killed Travis.

"He didn't make it." She replied. "And he wasn't my friend." She finally looked up. A phone was ringing and everyone looked to where the sound was coming from. It took some time but Charles decided to go up and answer it.

* * *

10k filled the large gas container as fast as he could. He had seen the failed attempt to get gas and he sought that this was the last chance they might get. He looked around to watch his back to see a Z coming. As he was about to stop what he was doing and shoot, the z was suddenly slung backwards as a chain seemingly came out of nowhere and wrapped around its neck a couple of times. One tug backwards and the head came clean off. The body pitched forward and fell to the ground. His eyes widened as a small figure in a cloak appeared before him. He could tell it was a girl. She was really fast. He did not know what she was to him right now. Friend or enemy. But she did not seem to hold the deceitful hostility for those who only looked out for themselves. She crouched down by him and turned off the machine he was using. His head snapped over to realize that it was full now and was close to overfilling on him. Her white hair looked beautiful…He shook his head and started capping the container. When he went to pick the other one up it was already in the hands of the girl and she looked to be waiting for him. Since she seemed to be on his side. As they started to walk side by side, he looked at the shackles around her wrists and the chains handing off of them. She seemed to be well at what she does. And very strong. Her physique was top notch. As they made it outside, she protected them. One hand holding the container while the other strikes. Sometimes she'd behead them, the other times she would strike them directly to their skulls, giving each and every one mercy. As he spotted his group, he picked up the pace, starting to job. The girl had no problem in keeping up with him. Doc spotted him first.

"Wait here comes the kid." He called out to the others. He stopped in front of Doc with the container. "Kid, you're a god!"

"And there's another one." 10k said before turning to look at the girl that stood next to him silently. The whole team stopped to stare. Cassandra and Doc recognizing the girl who helped them. She held the container out in both hands towards Doc. Doc slowly reached out and took it from her hands gently.

She looked at each person before turning to leave when a hand gently grabbed one of her visible wrists. She looked at the teenage boy who looked like he grew up way too early as he stared at her. He seemed a loss for words. She turned her body back towards him and waited. She has time. Actually, this would be the first that someone has touched her and have not threatened her. He looked to seem to make up his mind on what he was going to say because he walked closer.

"Come with us." He didn't demand but he was not asking either. She heard the rest whispered words clearly. Except for the man and the girl as they countered their disagreement. She heard the disheveled man tell them to just let her come along so they could get moving. Her eyes focused on the boy. She knew she should not stay with them. But she could not refuse this boy. His dark blue eyes were strong and she couldn't help but hold it. With a small nod, she watched him seemingly smile. She let him pull her to the back of the truck and watched them load the truck before jumping in. He held a hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment before grabbing onto it for politeness. She could've jumped in herself without using support but she did not want to be rude. She sat between the boy and the red head, who was looking at her curiously. The girl she saved the man from was staring forward with a troubled expression. Her own eyes can see that she was just like her but in a different fashion. Different huh. She bowed her head just as her eyes flashed, her left one glowing white.

"Excuse me ma'am." She did not turn towards him because his approach was not directed towards her. Her eyes moved to flash forward where his voice carried towards and eyed the black hair girl. She finally looked towards the boy.

"You have a finger in your hair." He finished. She ran her eyes on the girl's hair and spotted the torn limb hiding in her hair. The girl gave him a look and he nodded. She looked down and jumped, plucking the digit from her hair and tossing it on the road.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lines and scenes from Z Nation.**


	3. Chapter 2

She looked at her…companions in curiosity. She knew they all had a different past only to have the same exact future. Survival. She still sat outside of the vehicle but there were new occupants in the back with her. The girl, Cassandra, went inside. A boy named Mack and the girl that was already back here with herself and 10k, she learned, was named Addy. Looking between Addy and Mack, she also learned that those two were quite the team together. Despite being romantically intimate, they truly adore each other. She never looked away from staring into space across from her, watching the buildings try to seemingly blur from how fast the vehicle was moving. She could hear their words as they conversed inside but decided to tune them out and listen. There were so many z's within the vicinity. But there were also some straggling humans alive. But from the way they're hearts were slowing down, they were currently being attacked and on the verge of being a z themselves.

"Philadelphia. Ah, the city of brotherly love." She heard the man with the weird scent speak. Her eyes fixated on what he was watching and she tilted her head, before disappearing out of their sights with her speed. She descended on the two z's as they were distracted by their hunger and without hesitation, used her chain and lassoed one z in her grasp and flung it away towards another building. The speed of her throw causing the reanimated body to explode. She caught the other by the back of its neck and twisted her wrist. The head snapping off and rolling away. The human was still alive but he was already at death's door. She knew the vehicle has stopped once they noticed that she was gone and looked back for her. She felt sorry that she couldn't have saved him from his fate. He was in clear pain but he was trying to speak. He had seconds left of his old life until he came back for his new one. She got down to her knees and grabbed his raised hand.

"P-ple – pl," She looked over his opened torso and moved forward, completely hovering his body so her face aligned with his. Leaning forward, her mouth was moving silently with a small prayer, not that he could see it, and she kissed him. His eyes widening at her move. He seemed to calm down some for someone that has his body chewed up and opened. But he felt…at peace. She could feel it. She wanted to be the reason he could move on from the world with peace at mind. She felt him kiss back for a couple of seconds before he finally slumped down to the ground. Dead. She pulled back and straddled his unmoving hips, waiting for him to wake up so she could deliver the final blow. Pulling out a sharp dagger, she watched his eyes open. They were no longer blue. They were silver white and he struggled to raise up. With an aimed short distance she threw the dagger and watched it bury in his skull. She gingerly reached out and pulled the knife from his skull, giving him one last kiss on the forehead. When she pulled back, she licked her lips clean from his blood, watching his body drop down to the ground. She stood and walked to the truck, cleaning off her dagger on her pants. She looked at the words she engraved on the handle. In neat cursive writing, she wrote Mercy and Peace. It was her first man made weapon and she didn't want to part with it. She knew what she could use. Variety of guns, knives, blades, swords, etc. She knew what her limits were. She's collected weapons over the course of her days, killing and salvaging things that she knew that were still useful. Everything except for food…Her diet wasn't any different than the z's but her consumption of a different food source made her differ. Her choice of lifestyle was taken away from her. But she was not about to let that happen to these people if she could help it. She was entirely different from everyone. And she did not mind that.

"Hey!" She looked over at the vehicle at the bearded man named Murphy and narrowed her eyes at him before, jumping off of the ground and landing by 10k as he looked around her. She tilted her head a fraction. He surely couldn't be worried for her?

The drove for a couple moments more when the driver, Warren, slowed down some, looking across the street in astonishment.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"No way…" Mack said in disbelief. Doc stood up to see what was happening.

"Wow." Warren said.

"Is that really the Liberty Bell?" Mack asked. She stood along with 10k and looked at historic piece and let herself smile at seeing something valuable and still in piece that is until her eyes narrowed in on the graffiti written on it.

"3 years in a zombie apocalypse, you think you've seen everything." Doc said as he looked around the bell.

"Well when everything went bad, they probably tried to save a little history." Warren concluded as she looked for the gas chamber.

"Well they should've known the only thing you can save is yourself, let's go!" Murphy said impatiently.

"Hang on!" Warren snapped back, checking inside the tank to see if there was still fuel. "This thing still has fuel and it does." She pulled her contraption back and wrapped it. "If we get this thing started, they won't have to ride out in the open like that." She nodded towards the truck as she spoke to Charles.

"Well, I'm all for that." Doc said as he leaned on the truck to get a look at the bell.

"I'll grab the jumper cable." Mack volunteered.

She watched everyone move but her eyes narrowed into slits when she detected movement inside of the vehicle. And there was no heartbeat. Most did look at Doc as he started speaking.

"God bless the human race." He pushed away from the truck. "99 percent of them dead but there's still one jackass alive with a spray can." He nodded towards the graffiti with a shake of his head. She had to agree with him. Even when trying to help, humans could not help themselves when it came to their old urges. Warren opened the door and jumped back as a z rushed to leave the door. She was about to jump to kill the z when 10k acted before she did.

"1,075." He counted. Warren saluted a thank you and put away her gun. Putting her own dagger away, she eyed 10k silently. He was really resourceful. A slingshot and only using paperclips to take out z's was a really good strategy for when you don't have weapons.

She watched out for potential threats as they got the truck started up and wound up sitting inside in the back by herself. 10 tried to coax to switch with her but to her she was fine here.

"You know you can try to miss some of them instead." Charles told Warren as they passed the z's on the road. Doc's group following close behind.

"Why? One less zombie to kill." She stated.

"And leave them for psycho boy two thousand." Murphy interjected.

"Ten thousand." Warren and Charles said in unison.

"Ten thousand? Ha. It's good to know that kids today still have some goals." He grunted.

Cassandra couldn't help but ask as she moved forward in her seat. "We're not really going all the way to California with this Murphy guy are we?"

"That's the plan." Doc said.

"That's crazy." She insisted. "What's so special about him anyways?"

"His blood." Was her answer.

Back to the white truck, Murphy downed the contents of the bottled water. Charles eyed him and wanted to sigh.

"Hey take it easy there, that's the last of your water."

"Actually, that's the last of her water," He pointed at Warren before picking up his own empty bottle. "mine's right here."

Warren's head snapped to Murphy and she glared. "Give me that!" She snatched the bottle from his hold, making sure to keep her eye on the road. "Just because we got to get you to California alive doesn't mean I can't kick your ass between here and there." She snapped.

"Look out!" Charles screamed as he saw an oncoming car swerving their way. A z on the hood trying to get in between the broken windshield. The small car swerved right as they swerved left. The small car hitting another and taking out the passenger door.

"God!" Doc shouted, a grin flying across his face.

She stood as she heard the car blares and looked at the small car. She could see Warren fight for the control of the vehicle up from. While everyone was watching the scene, she leapt and landed directly in front of the moving car, stopping it with one hand on the hood. She reached out and grabbed the z by the ankle, yanking it roughly towards her. With a twist of her arm, she slammed the z into the pavement, watching it explode partially. Blood and dead skin flew around for a moment but it was not her concern as she looked at the human that was giving her an untrusting stare. He seemed to be well enough if he survived this long. Giving him no type of greeting, she disappeared. Leaving to find the group.

She saw the bell, tumbling away but it was actually helping them. It killed whatever zombie got in its way.

"Man! I'd pay money to see that again." She heard Doc laugh. She shook her head but a tiny smile couldn't help but cross her lips.


End file.
